FORBIDDEN
by Dyso'sNotebook
Summary: first story yay!so cat and jade have feelings for eachother but what if they are afraid to tell eachother and what will that do if their love is...forbidden,review plz and remember this is my first story so be kind plz  btw chapter 1 is from jades POV
1. Chapter 1

FORBIDDEN

_Urghhhhh..._i thought as i stepped out of becks car for another uneventful day at Hollywood arts.

"Hey jade look it's Alyssa!"Beck said with a huge grin on his face

_I've never seen him grin that much when he's talking about me_ I thought with a concerned look on my face._ In fact I don't think I've ever seen him grin when he's talking about me just that same slight smirk he has when he's talking about someone._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that beck had ran to Alyssa and grabbed her in a tight hug_, too tight for my liking _I thought as I stormed over to them and grabbed beck away .Just as I was about to explode on him the school bell rang and everyone made their way inside to their various lessons.

"well got to go to history of music class, see you later aly" "see you at lunch jade "beck said as he kissed the top of my head, but I was still focused on the nickname he had given Alyssa _"he's never given me a nickname, well he calls me jade when my real name in jadelyn but everyone calls me jade it doesn't count"_ my thoughts grumbled as I made my way to my respective class, band class.

After band class I made my way to my least favourite class, music theory, after successfully sleeping through that class it was time for dance class .I had chosen street dance at the start of my freshman year and was still at it and was doing quite well, changing in to my baggie jeans and looser t shirt I made my way to the centre of the room and began to dance with the others, after an hour and a half of that (this class always runs long for no reason) I changed back into my normal black clothes and made my way to lunch and sat with beck and my 'friends' ,silently judging each and every one of them in my thoughts.

Tori? "God I hate her but I can tell beck likes her, so got to keep a close eye on the both of them"

Andre? "Ehhhh nothing to report, he's alright with me"

Robbie? "FREAK. End. Of. story."

Beck?"I'm still mad at him for this morning with Alyssa so I'm not talking to him until he apologizes"

Cat? Cat? "She been my best Friend since 2nd grade and plus she looks kinda hot in this ligh-whoa whoa WHOA! Did I just call cat hot?"

Startled by this thought I decided to stop judging the others and just focus on my lunch, it wasn't until I was tapped on the shoulder that I realised that people were trying to talk to me.

"Huh, what I wasn't listening"

"We were asking of you wanted to come bowling with us tomorrow" beck said with his usual charm.

"Uuuuummmm no" I said with my usual meanness

"Ohhhhh pleeeaaassseee jade" cat said batting her eyelashes and trying to look as cute as possible, looking cat directly in the eye I suddenly got all of these butterflies in my stomach.

"Umm O-Okay then" I stuttered _did I seriously just stutter, god something must be wrong,Ohh cats looking at me and there are the butterflies again, quick look away jade look away!_

"Oh well I didn't think you would agree so quickly but YAY!" cat said clapping her hands then grabbing mine._Dear god I hope I'm not blushing_

"well i think i haven't spent time with my best friend in forever so why not" I answered as quickly as i could while trying to hide my ever growing blush

"i thought i was your best friend?" beck questioned

"yea but cats my best girlfriend" i answered simply

"girlfriend huh so you guys are lesbians now?"asked some random guy sitting at the table opposite ours.

I responded to his question by dumping his boiling hot bowl of soup down his pants

"I'm not a lesbian and neither is cat"i shouted at him as he ran into the boys bathroom.

I turned around to see cat looking away and blushing furiously

"ummm your not a lesbian are you cat?" i asked

"well not exactly?"cat replied shyly

"so are you like bi or something?"i asked

All i got was a small nod and a look of embarrassment

She looked like she was about to have a 'whats that supposed to mean ' moment, so thinking on my feet i dragged her away to the corner of the lunch area

"hey don't be embarrassed by that there is nothing wrong with that" i try to calm her down, then i see her face go calm and her body relax, moment successfully avoided.

"thanks jade your my best friend " cat smiled giving a sad smile

Fearing another breakdown "hey cat do you wanna skip the rest of school and go get some ice cream"

Her face instantly lit up "sure i love ice cream i like strawberry and vanilla and chocolate and..."

She continued talking about the types of ice cream she liked until we got to my beat up old pick up,eh it wasn't fancy but hey neither was i.

Opening the door i got in and drove to the ice cream parlour and saw the massive line and cats disappointed face i suddenly had an idea,"hey I've got some ice cream at my house why don't we go there instead?"

"are you sure jade i mean what about your parents?"

"yea cat I'm sure and my parents aren't in they are spending the weekend in Iowa visiting my cousins so they wont be home until Sunday"

"well OK then lets go!"

I was just about the restart the truck when cat stopped me

"jade wait"

"cat what wrong no-"my words were cut off by her embrace ,she was hugging me tightly and i almost immediately hugged her back ,i felt electricity spark at every point were our body's touched and when she let go i felt an odd cold were her body had been.

When we got back to my house cat ran through the door shouting "gotta pee" and running for the bathroom,so i decided to get the ice cream out of the freezer

When cat returned she asked if we could watch watch a movie so i told her to pick one out ,of course she picked out the most childish movie i have ,monsters inc,_curse my 7 year old cousin for leaving that here,still if it make cat happy_ i thought to myself as i sat down on the couch with buckets of various flavoured ice cream as cat put in the movie and sat next to me.

The film went on for about and hour and a half then cat insisted that we watch it again and at some point our positions had changed from me and cat sitting next to each other to cat lying down with her head in my lap and me playing with her hair,it felt nice,huh almost natural,once the credits started i looked down and saw cat was fast asleep ,i looked up at the clock on the wall it was10:45 so i figured i would let cat stay the night.

She looked to sweet to be moved,Whoa OK i have got to stop the loving comments but i feel like i cant help it, i carefully slid cats head off of my lap and put her into a more comfortable position then grabbed some blankets out of the closet and put them over her,then without even thinking i kissed her forehead,it felt almost as good as having her head in my lap and i saw cats lips move into a small smile, before i began to daydream i went to my room and got changed into my PJ's and got into bed thinking about bowling with the guys tomorrow,and the fact that i have to face the facts .i like cat and i mean like like her.

My life just got a whole lot more complicated and its all thanks to the small redhead sleeping on my couch.


	2. Chapter 2

FORBIDDEN

CHAPTER 2

Word of warning this was started at 1:41AM so if it's a bit rubbish that is why

CATS POV

Ok so I wasn't really asleep when jade went to bed I was just sort of dozing off a little when I felt my head being moved I kept my eyes shut because I could hear that jade was tired by the amount of yawning she was doing, I thought she was going to wake me and tell me to leave or something, so it was a real shock when she moved me into a comfortable position then covered me with blankets! But by far the biggest shock of the night was when jade kissed my forehead, that kiss sent 10,000 more shocks of electricity down my body than that time I hugged her. But I have a secret: I'm in love with jade ,I mean like really in love with her , but she's with beck which makes me sad and I don't like being sad.

I could hear whimpering coming from upstairs so I headed up to see what's going on, and I found a strange site, jade, fast asleep in her bed but she was almost crying _I should go comfort her, she looks like she's having a nightmare_ I thought as I made my way over to her bed and sat next to her,"umm..Cat" i heard her mumble in her sleep _she's having a nightmare about me! Am I that annoying that I give her nightmares,_ with a saddened expression I was about to get up and leave when I heard her mumble "no...Stop...let cat go...no...Don't hurt her please"_ohhhh I get it now_ I was relieved that I wasn't giving her nightmares "no...No...NO!" jade suddenly sat up screaming. "Jade jade! It's ok it's ok I'm right here" I comfort her as best I can while she is screaming,"oohhh god cat they were taking you away and I couldn't...I couldn't" "shhhhh its ok jade I'm right here" I told her while gathering her into a tight hug while she cried on my shoulder, we stayed like that for a good 20 minutes before she calmed down enough to look at me , "i-i have to tell you something" jade whispered at me "ok then what is it " I answered as calmly as I could when I saw that jade was leaning alot closer to me than I realised.

JADES POV:

I was having this terrible nightmare about me and cat walking down the street when all of a sudden this gang came out of nowhere took cat and ran away with her ,I tried to catch up but they were too fast but I kept running and screaming at them"no!stop! Please! Let cat go no don't hurt her please!"They turned a corner and by the time id got there cat was...dead... then I looked to my right and saw beck lying on the ground also dead but right then...right at that very moment, i didn't care, i only cared about cat because cat was the girl that I...loved yes I can see it now I don't just like cat..I'm in love with her, i was just repeating to myself "no no no" and then finally I just screamed "NO!"and then I woke ,still screaming, with cat sitting next to me telling me that it's ok and she was there, I couldn't help but tell her what happened as best I could, then I started crying as she pulled me into a hug. I don't know why I started crying but when I'm with cat scary and tough jade is put aside ,I don't need to put my walls up around her,_ this is it jade, once you stop crying ,you have to tell her how you feel or else I'm pretty sure you will explode!_. I sat crying on cats shoulder for another 20 minutes before I calmed down, I looked at her face, at her eyes _one more time butterflies_ "i-i have to tell you something" I whispered to her, subconsciously leaning in "ok then what is it" she answered calmly._comeon jade talk dammit say something or do something_ ,my face was a few inches from hers ,so I did the only thing I could think of to tell her how much I loved her, I kissed her, she seemed to get the message and responded by kissing me back, her lips tasted like ice cream, as I pulled away ,she pulled me back kissing me hard. When I was finally able to pull away from cat I could tell she was tired so I moved my blankets around her and she lay down as I lay down next to her and before I knew it she was cuddled up next to me and was fast asleep _I've never cuddled with anyone before, beck doesn't like it an-OH NO! Beck! How could I forget about him, I've just kissed cat and me and him are still dating!_ Then I looked at the sleeping cat next to me and saw her face still smiling I thought_ eh ill sort it tomorrow_ as I drifted off into the best sleep I've had in a long time, with my arms wrapped around the girl I loved but still with one thought on my mind.

Tomorrow is going to be a rough day, and probably one of the best and worst of my life, and it's all thanks to the small redhead sleeping in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

FORBIDDEN

CHAPTER 3

Btw people go check out my friends stories her name is S Puff she writes really good stories! You should be able to find her in the reviews of this story if you have trouble finding her!

Jades POV

Ok so I've got a lot on my mind right now ,first of all ,I'm in love with cat, so I need to sort out if she likes me too or ...I don't know !.second of all,im still dating beck ,but now that I've realised my feelings for cat I've realised that my feelings for beck were...nonexistent ,I mean sure I love the guy but now it seems more like brotherly love than actual love, also we've been drifting apart for months now. So I've made my decision...today is the day ,the day that I end things with beck and hopefully start something with still lying in my bed with cat cuddled up to me,i look at the clock and see that its just past 7:30 _hmmm I think I'll just go back to sleep_ ,I thought as I wiggled around slightly while trying not to wake up the sleeping girl in my arms ,I was just dozing off when I felt movement next to me, all of a sudden cat was on top of me ,straddling my waist _darn I forgot that cat was an early riser, even on weekends._

"jaaaddddeeee I'm boooorrreeeeddd" I heard cat complaining to me, I was hoping that she would get the message that I wanted to sleep and go downstairs or something "hmmm I know what will wake her up" I heard cat whisper to herself, then I felt a pair of soft lips against mine, well that woke me up for sure, my eyes shot open when I felt her pull back "good morning" cat said with a flirty smile.

"You to "I said back, wiping the sleep from my eyes, I realised that cat was still on top of me.

"Ummmm cat could you get off me" I asked her a nicely as I could, apparently it wasn't nice enough because cat suddenly screamed "whats that supposed to mean!"with cats face in pure shock "nothing, nothing it's just that I have to use the bathroom"i said trying to calm her down "oh" cat said looking visibly embarrassed as she climbed off me,i got up and darted for the bathroom ,I didn't really need it but I had to clear my head and having cat straddling me wasn't helping, closing and locking the door ,I walked over to the sink ,I stared at the mirror just above it and thought to my reflection _ok jade this is it so here's what you are going to do, you are going to go bowling with the others and then at the end of the day you are going to pull beck aside and break up with him,oh I hope he doesn't take it to hard wait jade! You are going to need a reason for breaking up with him you cannot come out to being a lesbian if you don't even know yourself yet ,hmmm am I a lesbian,i mean I still like guys it's just that cat seems more ...more...appealing yes that's the word ..Anyway ...a reason ummmmmm...oh I know just say you want different things! and then just avoid any other questions, then after that pull cat aside and tell her how you feel and if she feels the same way then kiss her like it's the last thing you are going to do, and if she doesn't feel the same, run away and lock yourself in your room for the rest of your life ,sounds like a plan_ I was brought out of my thoughts by a knocking on the door

"Jade ...Jade! Are you okay, uve been in there a long time" cat said through the door

"Yea I'm fine cat just a second" I said unlocking the door, I opened the door and found that there was no one in my room "hmmm must have gone downstairs" I said to myself. I casually made my way downstairs and sure enough there was cat sitting on the counter staring at the TV in the kitchen which for some strange reason...wasn't on, she was staring at a blank TV screen as if the most interesting report was on it.

"ummm cat what are you doing"i asked her, cautiously walking over "it won't turn on" cat answered simply ,as I sat down next to her "have you tried pressing the power button?"I said with a hint of humour "oh, why didn't I think of that! when I'm at home my mom always had the TV turned on by the time I woke up so I never learnt how to turn it on" cat said with a shocked and slightly embarrassed face,"hey you want some juice"i asked trying to change the subject away from cats strange home life, luckily cats is very easy to distract,"ummm sure "cat answered while inspecting the remote looking for the power button ,I hopped off of the counter and went to the fridge to get the jug of juice when I felt someone tap my shoulder,i turned around to see cat behind me holding the remote "weres the power button?"She asked with a very very innocent and adorable look on her face "right here" showing her the red button with the power sign on it "oh right! Yay!" cat cheered happily as she turned on the TV and set the remote down, when I came back with the juice the news was on, I went to grab the remote but cat stopped me "no! Keep this on pleeeaaasssseee" cat said putting on the same cute face that convinced me to go bowling with my 'friends' "ummm ok why?" I asked jumping up to sit on the counter "that's my dad" she said ,pointing to the news reporter with a very strange hair cut "that's your dad? But cat this is the world news, isn't that filmed in New York?" I ask ,I saw cats face instantly look down "yea ummm he doesn't live with us ,he actually doesn't even know I exist" she looked like she was about to cry "awww cat it's ok ummm..."I was losing words and cat was about to burst into tears ,I needed something to distract her ,as if by magic ,cats phone started to vibrate in her pocket ,wiping away the tears she pulled it out and hit the answer button.

"hello ,oh hi tori ,no I'm at jades ,I fell asleep here last night ,oh well there was a huge line at the ice cream parlour ,so we went to jade house for ice cream instead, oh right bowling ,ok ,the bowlarama at 10:30 ,ok me and jade will meet you guys there ,ok,ok,ok,will do bye!"Cat hung up the phone "tori say hi"she said staring back at the TV, I answered with a grunt, man tori is irritating.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10 "cat if we have to be at the bowlarama by 10:30 we had better get ready" I said, jumping off the counter"oh ok then ...wait jade! What about my clothes I can't wear the same clothes I wore yesterday and I slept in these as well!"cat said getting visible flustered "ummmm ok then if you don't mind them being a size to big and too long you could borrow some of my clothes" I said going upstairs with cat following me "oh Kay Kay" cat said with a visible cheer in her voice.

My room was the same as my personality, dark, but it suited me, walking over to the dresser I searched and searched until I found a dark red top that was a size too small and some dark blue jeans, again a size to small "hey I found these there too small for me so they should fit you just fine ,I know that it's not your usual colour but-"my words where cut off by her lips being pressed against mine ,and as soon as they were there ,they were gone. "These are perfect jade, thanks" cat said happily, skipping off to the bathroom.

I got changed and waited for cat finish her hair, 5 minutes later we were in the car and on are, the bowling alley was only about 10 minutes away so we got to the parking lot about 10 minutes away, so we just sat there listening to the radio,"ohhhh I love this song" cat said while dancing around in her seat, then I saw tori and beck pull into the parking lot.

This is going to be one of the most emotionally stressful times of my life, and it's all thanks to the small redhead dancing like an idiot in my car.


	4. Chapter 4

FORBIDDEN

CHAPTER 4

A/N: Biology class is for writing

CATS POV

I heard jade telling me to get out of the car , I see everyone is waiting for me ,tori ,jade , André , beck ,rob- BECK! Jade is still dating beck! Oh but I'm in love with jade, I'll just have to talk to her about it later because right now I'm so excited to go bowling , then I get out of the car and see beck hug jade and kiss the top of her head , jade didn't really hug back but still, jealousy boiled up inside me" hey cat, are you okay you don't look so good " jade asked stepping away from beck with a concerned and slightly relieved face, she put her hands on my shoulders and looked at my face "yea I'm ok jade's said with a visible cheer in my voice "now"i muttered under my breath.

As everyone wandered in with Robbie talking to rex and rex flirting with tori,i noticed 2 things,1,beck was being awfully protective of tori , hmmmm , maybe he's cheating on jade with tori, well that's...actually not that hard to believe I mean come on I've seen the way they look at each other and plus I think I saw them making out behind the school on Thursday but that may have been another beck and tori well let's just say that won't be pretty when jade finds out, anyway , the 2nd thing is that jade was staying behind and was staring at me "jade are you ok " I asked cautiously "umm yea its just – I have to talk to you" she said while grabbing my hand and pulling me away back to the car.

JADES POV

_Jade forget your plan ,you have to tell her ,and soon_ I kept thinking to myself as I got out of the car and walked over to beck ,who eloped me in a gigantic hug and kissed the top of my head "this doesn't feel the same anymore" he whispered into my hair I think he forgot that I have amazing hearing because he didn't move any further into it almost like he was saying it to himself ,I looked over at cat and she looked like she was going to scream , cry, and throw up at the same time, a wave of concern washed over my body " hey cat , are you okay you don't look so good " I asked stepping away from beck , I have to say I felt relieved to have a reason to step away from him , I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her face "yea I'm ok jade" she said with a visible cheer in her voice "now" I heard her mutter under her breath, amazing hearing again, but all I wanted to do now was just kiss her until I suffocated from lack of oxygen ,I let go of cat and she started walking with the others into the bowling alley with beck being awfully protective of tori , I know he's cheating on me with tori, come on I've seen the way they look at each other and plus I saw them making out behind school on Thursday but they don't know that I saw them.

I was thinking about when to tell them that I saw them when I realised that I was staring at cat "jade are you ok" she asked me cautiously "umm yea its just – I have to talk to you" I said while grabbing her hand and pulling her away back to the car.

"listen cat I know that this is gonna sound weird but...I like you, lot and I know I'm still dating beck but I plan to break up with him later today and I was wondering if you felt the same or-"my words were cut off by her lips ,working on natural instinct I kissed back and soon enough we were having a full blown make out session right next to my car, as I pulled away I opened my eyes and saw cat staring right back at me "jade, of course I feel the same! I've been waiting for you to say that for ages! And as for beck I hope he doesn't take it too hard, especially when he finds out that you dumped him for me!" cat squealed excitedly before pulling me back in for another kiss, i don't know how much time passed but we were broken apart (too soon I might add!) by a loud man-ish scream, we looked in the direction of the scream and all we saw was a puppet dropped on the floor, a puppet that looked a lot like... rex ,which could only mean 1 thing... Robbie had seen us and had most likely run off to tell beck and the others, i looked back to cat but she was already sprinting off after him, i quickly followed, this is so not good.

ROBBIES POV

we were getting a lane sorted out in the bowling alley when I noticed that cat and jade weren't with us "hey, have any of you guys seen cat or jade, they were here a minute ago" I asked curiously doing a 360 spin to look for them , "umm I think I saw them outside by jades truck a few seconds ago ,why don't you go look for them while I get us booked" tori said ,not looking up from the booking sheet ,so that's what I did ,I took rex with me and went to jade truck ,but before I got there ,I got the biggest shock of my life,i saw cat and jade ,standing next to jades truck ,kissing, and I mean like properly kissing "oh my..."rex said but he couldn't finish his sentence because I dropped him, screamed and ran _I've got to tell beck _I thought to myself_ I've just seen his girlfriend kissing another girl!_ Running as fast as I could I nearly got to the door when I felt someone collide with my back, sending me toppling to the floor, I turned my head to see cat sitting on my back waiting for jade who was a little bit behind carrying rex "ok your four eyed-puppet carrying freak what did you see" jade said when she got to us

"umm no-nothing ja-jade" I stuttered uncontrollably ,I looked up at cat expecting to see sympathetic eyes, but I saw eyes that were as cold and dark and menacing as jades "damn right you saw nothing ,and you are going to say nothing to anyone ,got it" jade threatened pulling my closer to her very very very angry face by the top of my t shirt"g-g-g-got it" I stuttered feeling like she was going to kill me "good" she said with the most hatred I've ever seen in her eyes ,dropping me back on the floor, she dropped rex next to me and she and cat walked in to the bowling alley as if nothing had happened.

JADES POV

When we got inside the bowling alley I saw that tori and beck had already got everything set up and had even started to play , beck was standing behind tori 'helping' her throw her bowling ball ,as we walked up I could hear them talking"ok so you just swing your arm like this and let go" beck said ,holding on to tori's arm and waist "hmmm thanks for the help beck" tori said ,smiling a moving into beck shoulder, well I happen to know that tori is a expert bowler and has won many children's bowling competitions (I found the trophies when I was snooping in her room) so I cleared throat loudly and they jumped about 7 feet apart "oh hi j-jade" beck stuttered "hmmm let's just get this over with" I said when cat and Robbie got over to us.

Bowling was fairly fun...i guess i mean, cat won, which was great but i realised something, well 2 things actually, the first is that Robbie wouldn't look at me or cat or beck he would just bowl when it was his turn and then go straight back to talking to rex, the other thing is that beck wouldn't take his eyes off tori, i mean come on man! your girlfriend is standing right here and your eyeing up another girl, but then I realised that I was doing the exact same thing to cat, anyway it was about 12 when we finished so we decided to go to the inside out burger across the street, when we got there we found the place packed so we just decided to call it a day,_ ok, here goes nothing _I thought as I walked over to beck.

Now I have got to tell him, I look over my shoulder and see cat standing by my truck with a worried look on her face, i give her a reassuring nod as I make my way over to beck "i have to talk to you now" I said pulling him by his hand over to the corner of the parking lot "see beck think that..."

So there I stood, telling my boyfriend about how we aren't working out and what not ,while my mind in thinking about the small redhead standing by my truck spinning in a circle and staring at the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

FORBIDDEN

Chapter 5

CATS POV

I walked back to the truck with a visible cheer ,I won the bowling by a long shot but I think tori ,who is usually the best bowler, was a bit distracted by something hmm oh well at least I won ,I turn around to see that jade isn't behind me ,she was walking over to beck _oh she's going to tell him oh I hope this goes well _I thought with a worried face ,jade must have seen my face because she gave a reassuring nod as she walked over to him_ she's going to take care of it_ I thought as I stared up at the sky and began to spin in a circle.

BECKS POV

Ok, ok, ok I've been cheating on jade with tori, me n jade we just haven't been the same since we broke up and got back together...so i decided that today i was going to finally end things with jade, and speak of the devil..."i have to talk to you now" jade said pulling me away to a corner of the parking lot.

ROBBIE'S POV

Ok ok, I have got to tell someone and soon! I need someone who is trusting ummm...umm...umm-André! The most trusting guy I know ,"André André I have to talk to you NOW!" i said dragging him away from a convocation with tori "umm ok man what's going on-"he started "i caught cat and jade ...ummm" I faltered ,was it really right to tell him ,no jade would kill me "making out "rex said simply "demon" I mumbled under my breath "I heard that" he stated proudly "oh hush up" I replied with a glare

"Huh...hah...ha-ha nice one man "André said while still chuckling "I'm serious they were by jades truck making out "i said with the most serious face i could make "oh...oh my...oh my GOD! really that's...that's...weird and confusing but I mean it's ok if they like each other I just never saw it coming" André said with a look of pure shock still in his eyes "ok but you can't tell anyone ok" i said as i saw beck walking away from jade and over to us "well guys me and jade are over" beck said with a sad and confused face "why" I said ,knowing the real reason already " she said that we want different things, whatever that means" he said while walking over to tori _oh I know exactly what it means_ I thought as I looked over to André who gave me a nod which seemed to say _we should go talk to cat and jade_ I nodded back and made my way over to jades truck ,with André right behind me.

JADES POV

As beck walked away from me I felt relieved _no more secrets_ I thought as I walked up to cat who immediately stopped spinning and stumbled into my open arms " are you ok " I asked with a humorous tone "yea just...dizzy" cat answered shaking her head a bit ,when she stopped she looked at me " are you guys done" she asked with a very sweet tone "yea were done ,he didn't take it too hard ,apparently he was going to dump me for Vega anyway so there are no hard feelings" I said "oh well then that's ok,does he know about us ?" cat asked stepping away from me "ummm no and I don't think we should tell anyone until after graduation , to avoid questions" I said, taking a step towards her.

"hmmm makes sense I guess" cat answered simply "I mean it is only a few months away so until then it is a secret relationship?" cat asked putting her arms around my waist "exactly" I said before leaning in and putting my lips on hers, we were interrupted (again!) but a rather exclaimed "whoa" we looked over and saw Robbie and ...André! Robbie told him! That's it I'm sending him and that stupid puppet back through the turblowjet! "Robbie!" cat exclaimed with a very angry face "I'm sorry I had to tell someone, but André won't say a word to anyone right André?" Robbie said, nudging André who was still staring at me with an open mouth "huh...Umm yeah I won't sa-say a word"

"oh well that's ok then" cat said with visible cheer back in her voice and face, it still amazes me how quickly she can change emotions "jade can we go back to your house, I don't want to go home" cat asked as I walked over to the driver side door "sure you can cat" I answered as I got in the truck, cat climbed in the passenger seat we waved to the guys and set off back to my house.

When we arrived cat burst through the door shouting "water!" (she found some choo choo peppers in my car and decided to eat one) and darting for the kitchen "hey cat" I said walking in the kitchen "yea jade, water" cat said taking another bottle from the cupboard "why didn't you want to go home? I asked curiously, she walked straight past me and up to my room "cat what's wrong"i asked following her up to my room.

"I got this text from my mom when we were bowling" she said sadly ,holding out her phone I took it and looked at it _Catherina valentine you get your ugly little face back here right now!_ I was shocked at what the text read "she's just broken up with her boyfriend Andy so she gets drunk and usually breaks something so I try to stay away from her until she has sobered up a bit" cat said with tear starting to form and fall down her face ,all I could do was pull her into a tight hug " well until this has calmed down a bit you are staying with me and that is not up for debate ok" I said into cats hair "ok then" cat sniffled. I walked over to my dresser and got out an old pair of pjs that were too small for me anyway ,and gave them to cat "here put these on an then we will watch some movies ok" I said as I looked for some pjs for myself "Kay Kay" cat said as she walked over to the bathroom ,I found some pjs for myself and quickly got changed and went downstairs to find a movie to watch ,I was still looking when cat came downstairs in clean pjs "hey did you find one you like" cat said yawning slightly even though it was only 12:30 "no not yet ,are you tired? You look completely exhausted" I answered ,getting up from the floor and sitting on the couch "yea kinda , it's been a long day" cat said ,rubbing her eyes and sitting in my lap ,I wrapped my arms around her protectively and she leant her head in the crook of my neck ,we just sat there enjoying each other's company for what seemed like a lifetime ,when in reality it had been a couple of hours.

I looked at cat and saw she was fast asleep ,I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4:30 I didn't want to wake her so I just sat there, luckily the remote was right next to me so I could watch the TV ,I watched TV for about an hour with cat fast asleep in my lap but I found it hard to focus on the TV because she just looked so adorable, I pressed my lips lightly to hers and she started to stir "ummm...jade" she asked opening her eyes and looking directly at me "yea babe I'm right here" I said looking back ,I still got butterflies whenever I looked directly in her eyes but I had grown used to them ,we sat there for a minute before I heard cats stomach grumble "sounds like someone's hungry" I said while cats face went very red "umm is it me?"She said with a very confused face "yes it's you, how about I order in some pizza "I said while reaching for the phone, I couldn't reach it with cat still sitting on me "yet food!"cat said ,clapping her hands, but not moving from my lap "umm cat you have to get off of my lap so I can grab the phone" I said while wiggling to get her to move "what's that supposed to mean!" cat exclaimed with a hurt face " it means that I cant reach the phone " I said with a calm tone "oh right sorry" cat said sliding off me and walking over to the kitchen ,I grabbed the phone and dialled the pizza place "hello yea can I order a large pizza please, oh right toppings ,one second ,hey cat what toppings do you want ,ok then, can I get pepperoni please ,right ,ok ,ok thanks ,bye" I hit the end call button and cat walked over and sat back on my lap "they said that the pizza won't be here for at least 20 minutes ,what can we do for 20 minutes "I said wrapping my arms back around cats waist "oh well I can think of one thing "cat said twisting around so she was straddling me to the couch and kissed me _well this is a lot better than anything I could think of _ I thought as I kissed her back.

we continued making out until we were distracted by a knock at the door ,we broke away ,both panting from lack of oxygen ,cat got up and grabbed the money by the door and opened it ,we both looked quite flustered so the weird look from the delivery guy was expected , just for fun I walked over to the door where cat and the delivery dude stood ,wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a light kiss on the lips ,the delivery guy looked so shocked that he nearly dropped our pizza ,I took the pizza from him and cat gave him the money ,but he still just stood there looking shocked "!" I said as I slammed the door in his face, we walked back over to the couch and ate our pizza while discussing the day that we just had and laughing at the pizza guys face, and then we moved on to the topic of graduation "can you believe we graduate in only a few months "cat said after finishing her third slice of pizza "yea it's so surreal I mean what are you going to do after high school cat?" I asked after finishing my second slice"umm I'm going to go to new York for a while ,maybe try for Broadway, what about you jade" cat said while cleaning up all the plates and taking them to the kitchen "ummm I might do the same ,but try for some movies and maybe TV as well ,but Broadway sounds good too" I said following her to the kitchen ,were cat had dumped the dishes into the sink "umm cat we have a dishwasher "I said ,pointing to the shiny dishwasher in the corner "oh I know it's just I like doing the dishes by hand" she said while filling the sink with hot water and washing up liquid "why" I said ,hey I'm lazy what can I say "so I can do this "she said wickedly ,I hadn't noticed she had grabbed a handful of bubbles "do wha-"I said before I was pelted with bubbles "oh you are so for it now "I said ,grabbing some bubbles off my shirt and throwing them at cat ,after a little while we were engaged in a full on bubble war "alright alright I call truce cos I'm out of bubbl-"cat started before slipping on some bubbles and crashing to the floor ,hard "oh my god cat are you oka-"I started before she tripped me with her feet and sent me crashing to the floor as well ,after laughing about that for about 20 minutes we got up and I looked at the clock ,it was only 7 and it was still light outside "hey jade can we go over to tori's I think I left my theatre history book at hers " she looked at my confused face "what" she said "do I have bubbles on my face" she started to pat her face "no cat no you don't have bubbles on your face ,its just that we are in pjs and you want to go to Vega's" I said while I subconsciously started looking for my keys "yea its just I have a big test on Monday and I need to revise "she said with a worried face "alright fine we will go to Vega's" I said after I found my keys ,I grabbed our jackets and headed out the door ,I got in my truck with cat in the passenger seat and headed for Vega's ,when we got there we were walking up the path when I felt cat slip her hand into mine and intertwine our fingers ,I liked it, we knocked on the door but nobody answered ,so me being me I just picked the lock and turned the handle and walked in and was met by a very strange sight.

Vega and beck were sitting on the couch ,making out with each other ,I did the only thing I could do ,I turned around and ran out the door ,slamming it behind me ,I waited for cat outside the door, she came out a minute later "jade are you okay" cat asked as we walked back to the truck " yea its just I ... wasn't really expecting that and it still kinda stung a bit" I said looking at cat ,she stopped and stared at me ,then she grabbed me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek " you will always have me " she whispered into my ear "I'm not going anywhere"

From then on I knew I would never be alone, as long as I had my small redhead there to comfort me


	6. Chapter 6

FORBIDDEN

CHAPTER 6

JADES POV

The next few weeks went past really quick, me and cat found it easy to act like we weren't dating ,I mean come on ,we are both very talented actresses ,we still went on dates and stuff ,just in secret ,which I think cat liked ,there was a bit of confusion about me and beck breaking up but I already had an answered prepared for those questions, me and cat had spent a night rehearsing

Why did you break up: we wanted different things?

Why don't you have a new guy in your life: I want to spend some time on my own for now

Why do you spend so much time with cat: because she is my best friend

So me and cat were all set, the days turned into weeks and before we knew it we only had 1 month until graduation and me and cat were celebrating our 2 month anniversary

"happy anniversary jadey!" cat ran up to my room and tackled me into a hug "happy anniversary kitty " I said as I returned the hug and heard her giggle at the pet name I had given her " how did you get up here ,I thought my parents went to work " I asked sitting back down on my bed " oh they did but I got here and the door was locked so I just picked the lock like I've seen you do like 100 times" she said sitting on my lap " you picked my lock?" I questioned " yep" she said ,popping the p " impressive " I said with genuine shock "thanks " she said proudly "jade why haven't we told our parents yet?" she had a point ,we had been dating for 2 months now and we still haven't told them ,but we had reasons not too ,for one ,my parents are crazy catholic homophobic people who believe gays 'ruin the sacred act of marriage 'and would probably wash me in holy water then exorcise me until I was deemed 'clean' and then kill whoever I was dating ,boy or not ,if they found I was gay ,and 2 cats parents have a plan for their daughter ,I mean like a proper plan ,I've seen it and it goes a bit like this:

Age 1-3 dance and singing lessons

Age3-6 advanced singing and dance and acting lessons

Age 6-11 small time productions

Age 11 -15 more advanced productions

Age 15 -18 attend Hollywood arts

Age 18 -25 Broadway /age 23 marry a **boy **that your father has chosen for you

Age 25 -35 Broadway /movies /have 2 children and enrol them into the same plan.

Age 35 –death become insanely famous and thanks us for everything

See what I mean ,a plan ,and if you have noticed the word boy is highlighted and underlined ,that was done a week after cats older brother, James ,came out and said he was gay ,he was banished from their family ,oh and cats parents are also crazy catholic homophobic people (our parents go to the same church group) ,I don't think I could live with myself if I caused cat to be banished from her family as well ."Jade ...jade ...jade" cat was saying while poking me in the shoulder "huh what "I said, snapping out of my daydream about what would happen to cat if her parents found out "I said why haven't we told our parents yet"

"because babe ,you know how they would take it ,you remember what happened to James" cat nodded "do you want that to happen to you "this time ,cat shook her head "so we will tell them after graduation ,that will give us a chance to run away first" me and cat were moving to new York together to go on Broadway ,we had even found a small apartment to share ,yes that means we are moving in together ,we've been over this and we think we are ready and besides ,cats basically been living here anyway so it won't make much difference " ok then " cat said while looking at the clock ,she jumped up when she saw what time it was "oh my god jade we are going to be late for school" she grabbed my hand and dragged me outside ,she is surprisingly strong when she needs to be ,I had just enough time to grab my bag and keys before the door was shut and I was dragged to my truck "alright alright calm down" I said as I got in and started the truck" I don't want to calm down jade today is the day we get our yearbooks!" cat started jumping up and down in her seat, I could hear the trucks suspension start to creak "cat...cat...cat stop bouncing you're going to brake my truck!" she stopped bouncing "oh sorry" "its ok" I put the truck in drive and drove to school.

As we got out of the truck outside school ,we were met by a strange sight ,loads of kids already had their yearbooks ,were whispering to each other and pointing at me and cat as we made our way into school ,the second we got inside ,tori ran up to us "hey guys, have you checked the yearbooks yet" "we just got here so obviously not" I say with my usual sarcasm "ok first of all there is no need for sarcasm second of all ,you two need to check them now!" we both got the message that it was important " well where are they" cat said doing a 360 spin frantically looking for them "they are already in your lockers ,me and beck picked them up first thing" tori said as she walked away ,me and cat looked at each other and then walked in the same direction (cats locker was now right next to mine thanks to Robbie) we opened our lockers and found the yearbooks propped up against the side ,cat took hers out and it seemed that tori had marked a page for her to look at ,she opened it at the page ,screamed and dropped the book "cat what's wrong" I say picking up the book "so-some-some-someone saw us jade a-a-and they to-took a pi-picture and p-p-put it in the yea-yearbook "cat stuttered uncontrollably "no way" I said looking down at the book but there it was, clear as day marked as strangest thing to happen all year/strangest couple of the year was a picture of me and cat ,kissing outside of a freezy queen , I nearly dropped the book myself but I quickly pulled myself together and got angry "who took this picture !" I shouted at the now crowded hall "I did" said none other than my (now ex) boyfriend beck Oliver, with a very smug look on his face.

"beck?" me and cat said at the same time ,walking towards him I went to slap him ,but I found that cat had already beaten me to it "how dare you do that to us ,your just jealous that jade left you for me!" cat screamed at him "mark my words cat, she will be mine again!" beck threatened ,pointing his finger at cat "come-on cat I have to do something" I said ,dragging cat away ,I grabbed a bull horn from the inside of a classroom and stood at the top of the stairs I turned it on and held it to my face

"Hey everyone hey everyo-LISTEN UP! –thank you, right I'm sure you've all seen the yearbooks and that picture of cat and me kissing by the freezy queen, well that picture is true and is not photo shopped, me and cat are ...ummm"i was completely lost for words so cat grabbed the bullhorn from my hands and held it to her face "are dating, and have been for the past 2 months and I ..I love her" she said while holding her other hand in mine "no no no your lying " beck shouted with a look of pure shock "you can't love her, she loves me!"He said walking up to us "oh do I now?"I said ,glaring at him "yea you do "he said while trying I hold my waist ,I pushed him off and turned to cat "if I loved you would I do this" I said while holding cat around the waist and I kissed her ,hard ,with a lot of enthusiasm ,she kissed me back with the same amount of enthusiasm ,after a few minutes we broke apart ,I rested my forehead against hers and glanced over to beck ,he wasn't there anymore ,I caught a glimpse of his bag through the doors , I looked around at the people, they all were in complete shock ,with their mouths wide open ,they showed no signs of moving so me and cat just walked away ,like nothing happened . some people snapped out of the daze and walked away ,when tori broke out of the daze ,she ran up to us and asked so many questions so fast that I couldn't understand them "tori to-tori TORI!" I screamed ,"huh what jade" she said with a big smile on her face "slow down" "oh right ,sorry " she said looking visibly embarrassed "what do you want to know" i asked while I got my books out of my locker "well...ummm...how?"

"How? Oh well umm it was about 2 months ago, when we skipped school to get ice-cream remember?" tori nodded, cat continued" well that phone call I got from you when I said I spent the night at jades, we started there" "oh right then wait...is that why those clothes you were wearing when we went bowling didn't look like clothes that you would own?" tori asked as we walked into sikowitz's class "yea they were jades" cat said as we sat down at the back of the class "so you spent the night a jades house and slept ...where exactly ?" tori asked "in my bed Vega why do you need to know" I asked in my usual tone " so cat slept in your bed with you and had to borrow your clothes after?" tori said but I could see she was trying to hide a smirk " yea she did ,she stayed in my bed after I kissed her, so what " I said ,not really paying attention " and where were your parents" tori asked "out of town" I said casually ,then it dawned on me how bad that sounds, me and cat ,in my bed ,together ,with no parents in sight ,I could see that tori had caught my face and started chuckling "oh get your mind out of the gutter Vega , nothing happened "I said as I put my arm around cat "I don't get it" cat said as she leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder " don't worry about it babe" I said as I pressed my lips to hers , it was light and sweet ,but cat persisted so I deepened the kiss ,I opened my eyes slightly and I saw tori's face ,it was a look of disgust and fascination at the same time ,we were cut off (what is with people?) By two multicoloured balls hitting me and cat in the head "sikowitz!" I said, very angry that he hurt my kitty "what! It was the only thing I could think of to get you to stop" sikowitz defended, his raised his hands in the classic 'I'm innocent 'sign "whatever "I growled, turning my attention back to cat "are you ok kitty?" "yea I'm fine ,my cheek hurts though ,kiss it better?" she asked with cute face leaned in a pressed my lips to her bright red cheek pulled back " better " I asked when I opened my eyes " yea " cat said as she put her head back on my shoulder .

Class continued as per normal after that ,me and cat got up to do an improve scene ,I kissed hermit was hit in the head with a ball for kissing cat ,after class we went back to our lockers ,I opened mine and found that loads of notes had been pushed into it ,mostly nice ones from tori and André and Robbie and other people who I didn't know ,a strange one from rex asking if he could watch, freaky puppet, and some love notes from sinjin,but I was used to them ,ill burn them later ,and some love notes from beck ,but as I read them I noticed they got angrier and angrier in the end just blatantly asking me why I would choose _her_ over him.

I looked over to cat and saw that she was in tears ,I saw she was holding a piece of paper, even though I could see who it was from, if it was bad enough to make my kitty cry ,I hated whoever wrote it.

"Cat, are you ok"

"Ummm yeah jade I just...have...to" then she dropped the paper and took off running

I picked up the piece of paper and read it, it was from beck, it had so many threats on it, and it shocked even me

I put it in my pocket and ran after cat ,I lost her but then I heard sniffling coming from the bathroom ,I walked in and ran straight into cat ,I didn't say anything , I just pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shirt

"Is there anything I could say or do to make you feel better" I asked as I rubbed her back

"I don't think there is "

"Well how about I start with this, cat...I love you and whatever is going to happen out there we will face it together ok?"

"Ok jade ...love you too"

From that moment on, I realised that I could face anything, as long as I have my small redhead at my side


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden

Chapter 7

Jades POV

The next week was hell for me and cat ,well ok that may be a exaggeration but it wasn't exactly easy ,I mean sure ,tori and André were nice ,even Robbie but I think he was a bit heartbroken ,he had a massive crush on cat but oh well ,you snooze you lose puppet boy ,even sinjin had backed off a bit ,I think he finally understood that he never had a chance with me, but beck ,urrrgggghhhh beck ,he has been a nightmare ,he won't leave us alone ,so we have come up with a plan ,a fake break up ,me and cat are going to get into a big argument and 'break up' ,then I'm going to run back to beck ,all cry-y and tell him how sorry I am and how I want to get back together then ,after graduation ,me and cat are going to run ,we haven't told anyone about our plan to move to new York anyway .so no one will know where we are ,oh and we still haven't told our parents yet ,but knowing their reaction we both think it's best if they never found out .

I and cat walked into Hollywood arts hand in hand, as we have done every day for the past week, we walk over to our lockers and when I noticed beck looking at us, I winked at cat, the sign to start the fake break up

"So cat, who was that boy you were spending so much time with lately?"

"Oh no one he's just this guy that I get smoothies with "

"So your cheating on me!" I said a little louder this time

"No I'm not! God jade, how can you be so stupid!" cat said again a little louder

"I'm stupid! Well at least I'm not some redheaded dimbo!" I screamed at her, she knew I didn't really mean it

"Well if you think I'm such a dimbo then we are through!" she yelled, and then stormed off, just like we'd practiced

Now it was my turn to act ,I slammed my locker door then walked away 'accidently' bumping into beck "oh I'm sorry beck its just-its..."then I broke down crying ,_man I must be a good actress if _he_ is falling for this _I thought as he pulled me into a hug "ca-can we j-just start over y-you and m-me I mean" I stuttered purposely "of course we can babe" beck said as he rubbed my back ,I looked up at him and he pressed is lips to mine ,it didn't feel the same as it did with cat, it felt wrong ,that I was cheating on cat basically, but for this to work , I had to put up with it, when he pulled away ,he smiled ,I smiled back even though I didn't want to _god this feels so wrong _I thought ,I turned my head and saw cat 'crying' into Robbie's chest "hey don't think about her ,you have me now ,and I'm never letting you go again" beck said as he pulled me away to our next class.

My fake heart break wasn't that hard to put on ,I just had to look sad ,cry a couple times and avoid cat at all costs ,that last one was easier said than done because our lockers are right next to each other and we have nearly all of our classes together ,so we just ignored each other ,at lunch we sat at the same table but we didn't say a word. At the end of the day me and beck stood in the parking lot" so you want to go back to my RV or do you just want a lift home" beck asked as we made his way back to his car "umm actually beck I'm just going to take my truck but thanks" I said as I walked away "oh ok then ,ill call you later love you babe!" he called after me , I couldn't bring myself to say it back to him so I just kept walking and acted as if I had never heard him ,when I got to my truck I looked over and saw cat walking away from Robbie ,who was yelling at rex , I got in my truck and drove away from school ,I got about halfway before I saw cat walking down the street ,I slowed my truck down and rolled down my window "hey Hey cat!" I called, she turned to look at me "do you want a lift babe" she quickly nodded and ran over to the passenger side door and opened it and got in "thanks for this jadey" cat said as she leaned over and kissed my cheek "no problem kitty" I said as I sped the truck back up again, I turned towards cats house but she stopped me "jade can we go back to yours"

"Is it your mom again?"

"Yea, she threw a vase at me yesterday, but I ducked"

"Ok then and you can stay over until she calms down" I said

"Kay Kay, I just need to grab some clean clothes then, will you come inside with me jade, just in case she's mad"

"Of course" I said as I pulled up to cats drive, we got out of the car and walked into the house, it was empty

"Hmmm maybe she passed out" cat said as she went upstairs, I waited for about 5 minutes before cat reappeared with a duffel bag at her side

"Ready?" I asked taking the bag from her side

"ready" she said as she followed me out of the house ,we got back in the truck and drove to my house ,when we got back ,we walked through the door and were met by another strange sight ,my mom and dad were sitting in the living room with cats mom and they hadn't noticed us walk in

"Ummm hi mom, hi dad" I said casually "hi miss valentine" I added on

"ohm jadelyn dear ,we didn't see you walk in ,oh hello cat! ,we just got back from an emergency church meeting ,apparently some of those horrible gays were asking to become a part of our church ,well I said 'not in this lifetime you freaks! If you want to become a part of our church, then stop being so queer! Then I pushed them out of the door, gays are so horrible don't you agree girls, it's just not natural!"my mother said looking at both of us ,I wanted so much to just scream out that I was gay and so was cat, but if our plan was to work ,then we knew that we couldn't"umm yea mom ,what ever you say" I said as cat nodded her head "we are just going to go upstairs now ok?" I said as me and cat turned our backs"umm girls can you just wait here for a moment" Miss Valentine called

"Yes mom what is it" cat said as she sat next to her mom

"Well dear you know your plan"

"Yes mom I know my plan" cat said, visibly bored with the subject already

"Well there was a point on it that I forgot to put in, but I will just tell you about it now that you are old enough for it"

"Ok then, what it is?"

"Brad will you come in here please?" cats' mother called in a rather tall boy, he wasn't bad looking I guess...

"Cat, this is brad, the boy you will date "WHAT_ DID SHE JUST SAY! _I thought, and by the look on cats face she was thinking the same thing

"I will what now!" cat screamed

"Date honey and when you are 23 you will marry brad"

"And what if I don't want to marry brad!"

"Sweetie the decision has already been made"

"But long distance relationships never work" _oh no, cats just blown our cover_

"Long distance? Are you planning on moving dear?"

"Yes!"I quickly jumped in "me and cat are moving to ummm...san Francisco! "

"Not together I hope, you know what the people would think!" my dad huffed

"No not together dad just on the same flight and in the same city"

"Oh right then, well cat I think brad is a good fit for you" my father said "I picked him out myself, seeing as your father err...isn't around"

"Well I...just...urghhhh!" cat got up and walked up to my room, I quickly followed

"Cat is you ok" I called as I walked up the stairs

"Yea I'm fine I guess, it just I don't even like brad I mean he could be my friend I guess, I like you, I love you "

"I love you too cat, it just that we can't tell them because we will both be murdered!" I said as I pulled her into a hug "yea I suppose oh and by the way san Francisco?" "first place the popped into my head " I said as I sat on my bed ,cat sat next to me and leant over and kissed me ,hard ,so hard that it actually knocked me over with my back to the bed ,without even breaking the kiss ,cat crawled on top of me ,I rested my hands on her hips and she looped hers around my neck, we were so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear the door open ,all we heard were 2 screams and one thump.

We broke the kiss and looked over to see where the thump came from and we saw what we both wished would never happen ,there on the floor was cats mom, passed out ,and my mom ,staring at us with an open mouth(well they have just walked in on their daughters making out, on a bed ,with one on top of the other ,so the reactions were expected!)"H...huh...how" was all my mom could get out before she too passed out, I was still in shock so cat had to grab my hand and pull me over to our 2 unconscious mothers.

It was about half an hour before our moms came round again "wha-what happened, I had the strangest dream I dreamt that me and Cassandra walked in on you and cat ...ha-ha ...making out!"my mom started laughing "yes, molly I had the same dream !" cats mom started laughing as well ,I looked over at cat ,who grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, she gave me a nod "mom that wasn't a dream ,you really did walk in on me and cat making out" said without looking her in the eyes "what are you talking about jadely-"then my mom noticed our intertwined fingers"oh...oh my GOD!" both our moms exclaimed at the same time " no Catharina valentine ,I will not stand for this ,now, you will stop being a less-a THAT and marry brad and live happily and forget all about her!" cats mom pointed at me "or you will no longer be a part of my family!" now cat has always been a big mommy's girl ,doing whatever mom wanted her to do, just to make her happy so, I knew that me and cat were over "no" cat said "no?" her mother repeated "no mom ,I will not break up with jade ,I love her and nothing you say or do will change that!" cat said, putting an arm around my waist "well then, I will give you until graduation to pack up all of your things and then get out of our house " cats mom said, trying to stay calm " the same goes for you jadelyn" my mom finally spoke up "fine then" I said "we will leave you –freaks to start packing ,and **only** packing do you understand me" my mom said as she and cats mom ,who was practically in tears ,walked out ,cat started crying "hey hey don't cry ,we will sort this out I promise "I said as I pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair "o-ok but where are we supposed to stay " cat said after she calmed down "we will go to Vega's and see if we can stay there "

"ok then" so we packed up some stuff and got in my truck and drove to Vega's " hey tori ,its cat ,umm me and jade are heading over to your house ok, ok bye" cat hit the end call button on her cell phone ,we arrived at tori's house walked up to the door ,cat knocked and a few seconds later tori opened the door "hey guys come on in" she motioned for us to enter "so what's up"

"well we were hoping that we could crash here for a little while" I asked as I sat down on the couch "umm why?" tori asked she sat down next to us " well our parents found out we were gay so they kicked us out of the house" cat said as she walked over to me and sat on my lap ,tori looked at us with a very confused face "I thought you guys broke up?" she said ,waving finger between the two of us "it was fake " I said as I wrapped my arms around cats waist "oh...why?" tori asked ,obviously still confused_ stupid girl_ I thought "well we have to get beck off our backs for a while so we fake broke up so he would leave us alone" cat wiggled in my lap while she talked ,it was making me chuckle"oh makes sense I guess , I mean you should have heard some of the stuff he was saying about you guys ,ill tell you some other time ,but why stay here ,why not go to a hotel were you guys can be more...private" tori asked ,trying but failing to hide a smirk "because Vega ,we would have to pay to stay in a hotel "I replied smugly "ppplllleeeeeaaasssseeee tori" cat added putting on her 'I'm going to keep asking until you agree 'face "ughhh fine ,but I will have to ask my parents ok" she said while nodding her head slightly "yay" cat squealed ,jumping up and down slightly "t-th-than-thanks v-Vega" I had to force those words out of my mouth ,tori beamed at me and ran upstairs shouting for her mom ,I looked at cat and she looked almost in tears "hey what's up kitty?"

"I'm so scared" she admitted ,I pulled her down for a hug ,she was already sitting on my lap so I didn't have to pull her far "hey listen to me ,I promise that I'm going to do everything I can to make everything ok ,I promise you ,now I might not be able to convince our parents but we will have a better life in new York ok" she sniffled and placed her head on my shoulder

I don't think she realised how true that statement was I knew that I would have to make it ok, i would do anything to make her happy ,she is my small redhead and I can do anything as long as I have her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden **

**Chapter 8**

**Jades pov**

The next few weeks went by very slowly ,but luckily me and cat could pretend that we weren't mad at each other so we could talk and hang out after school and stuff , beck took me on a few dates which were good ,but not as good as a date with cat ,he kissed me at least twice a day , that I could definitely live without , he is a bad kisser ,when we were dating I just looked past it but now ,it's evident. Its graduation week and everyone was spending as much time as humanly possible with their friends before they go their separate ways ,there were people crying and hugging left right and centre ,it was pitiful ,of course tori cried ,being the drama queen that she is ,I even saw Robbie shedding a few tears . cat only cried a few times and even then they were only in short bursts, huh, I guess I'm rubbing off on her .I didn't cry, I mean I don't really have 'friends' per say, the only person I'm really bothered about is cat and we are moving to new York together, so there is no need to cry, sure I'll miss Robbie and André, even beck! And Vega too I supposed I mean she has let me and cat stay at her house while we deal with our parents.

Cat had the bright idea to ship all of our stuff to New York, to the apartment we bought before the whole parent fiasco even started, she really is clever, just in her own unique way, all of those random facts she randomly says at random times, are actually correct, she like an encyclopaedia of strange and kind of useless information. Most of our stuff was in the apartment ,me and cat were going to leave straight after graduation ,which were already in rehearsals ,but days went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened , that was until the day before graduation when beck came up to me and cat at my locker

"Hey babe, oh hey cat" beck had his hands behind his back

"Hey...babe" cat could see the cringe on my face at that word

"Hey beck! What's behind your back?" cat asked enthusiastically

"Oh just some..." beck pulled his hand from behind his back "plane tickets"

"Plane tickets, what for?"

"well because you guys are moving to san Francisco after graduation I thought ,hey why don't all three of us take a trip to new York!" he said with surprise written all over his face ,I bet your thinking ,why would he invite cat ,she's me 'ex' girlfriend ,but cat and beck have moved on from that ,and as far as beck knows ,cat has resumed the position of 'best friend' nothing more ,nothing less .

"Ummm New York, sounds... great beck, when would we be leaving?" I asked cautiously

"The day after tomorrow"

"Beck" I and cat said at the same time, we looked at each other and I continued "beck, we can't go to new York with you"

"Why not?"

"Because our apartments need looking at right away, and we want to get settled, why don't you take André and Vega?

"Hmmm, fine then, but we will just have to talk over the phone like everyday then!" he perked up a bit before running over to André and tori

"That was close"

"well we won't have to keep this up for much Lon-"I was cut off by a door being wretched open and a voice shouting "Katarina valentine!" and then another voice calling out "jadelyn west!" we both turned around and saw our mothers running up to us with brad and another fairly good looking boy dragging behind them "cat, jade, will you please reconsider!" my mother begged

"No mom" I said firmly "jade please! Look, this is Charlie" she motioned to the boy behind her, he raised a hand and gave it a little wave and winked at me "he really likes you"

"I don't care"

My mother sighed in defeat "fine, when you leave for San Francisco"

"Tomorrow after graduation"

"Well then we will help you get the rest of your stuff packed up, come on" cat's mother sighed in defeat

"But what about school" cat interrupted

"Oh right I forgot about that, well ill just pick you up at the end of the day" my mother said trying to sound perky

"What about my truck, I have a better idea, how about we meet you at cat's house"

"Better idea, ok then we will leave you girls to get on with your school work "and with that, they left

"Man they are irritating "Cat said as she slumped down against the wall

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, I mean, sikowitz was so upset about all of us graduating that he screamed and threw himself out of the closed window; did I mention that our classroom was moved to the second floor?

The end of the day arrived and me and cat walked into the parking lot and towards my truck ,we got in and I drove towards cats house ,when we arrived our moms had already got a few boxes ready for us

"Well then girls, lets get started"

"alright then" I said as I grabbed a box and walked through the house into cats room ,her bed had been given to charity (mines bigger and was shipped to new York) along with most of her other furnishing (all of my stuff is bigger) so it was really just a case of packing up all of her clothes and stuffed animals ,and boy ,does she have allot of stuffed animals, after using up 10 boxes ,about 6 of which were filled with stuffed animals and other nick–knacks ,we all drove over to my house ,we still had about 10 boxes left for my room ,but I don't think I'll need that many, there isn't much in my room ,its all been shipped to new York.

We entered my nearly empty room and cats mom immediately said "well looks like I'm not needed" dropped her boxes and went back downstairs " well let's get started "I said as I started to take all of the butterflies off my wall and wrapping them up in bubble wrap and place them in the box ,cat soon does the same and my mother does as well – for a little while at least ,after about 15 minutes she got bored and went to join cats mother downstairs after about 30 minutes we were all done ,we only used 8 boxes and we loaded them all into my truck ,we said goodbye to our mothers ,probably for the second to last time .

I drove away from my house and headed towards the Vega's ,we unloaded all of the boxes from my truck ,with tori's help and then we all watched some TV and ate dinner until it was about 10:30 ,then tori went to bed along with her parents ,me and cat stayed downstairs and watched some movies ,until we eventually fell asleep in each other's arms ,both dreaming about the day ahead ,graduation ,our parents ,beck ,and most importantly ,the move to new York.

But i was dreaming of something else aswell ,i was dreaming about how i was going to have to protect my small redhead from the dangers of new york ,because i dont think i could live anymore if i lost her in that city ,that city with so many bad_ bad _bad memories for me...

**A/N : hey guys .sorry I haven't been around this story much ,but I've been working on my other stories so much that this one kind of slipped my mind ,please don't hate me! Here is a new chapter, I hope it's good enough for you, leave a review if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story, and if you don't have any ideas...review anyway !**


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden

Chapter 9

Jades pov

Me and cat rode up to the school in my old pick up, our graduation gowns and caps on cats lap. We stopped outside the school's main gates and already there was a big celebration going on, people were dancing and laughing with their friends, it looked like fun. I looked over to cat and saw that she was sniffling "what's wrong?" I asked

"Oh its nothing, it's just, I'm gonna really miss this place "she said through another series of sniffles

"Yeah, I am too, but hey at least we will still have each other" cat immediately started to giggle when I said that

"What!" I asked confused

"That was really cheesy" she started to laugh

"You said you liked it when I was cheesy!"

"No I said I like it when you were sappy, not cheesy!"

"...oh."

" yea oh ,come on jade were gonna be late" cat said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the truck , we saw beck and tori making conversation outside the building _urgh here goes _I thought , cat intertwined her fingers with mine quickly but let go when beck shouted to us "hey cat ,jade over here!" we walked over and beck greeted me with a hug and a small kiss "so what do you think of my graduation outfit" said tori ,doing a little twirl so her little red dress flowed " it looks good on you" beck said and we all agreed ,then beck got called over by lane ,so he left , we all just stood there awkwardly until I made a realization "hey tori ,when me and beck broke up weren't you going out with him?"

"Umm yea but we just came to a mutual break up after a few days, it just wasn't the same "

"Oh ... sorry"

"I'm not, I thought I had feeling for him but, it turns out, they were just puppy love"

"well ok!" cat jumped in " I see Robbie ,so I'm gonna go talk to him ,you guys just... try not to kill each other ,ok? ,you guys may be all buddy- buddy now ,but I still don't like leaving you guys alone " I scoff at the idea ,me and Vega ? Buddy-buddy? Roommates maybe, but friends is still a small amount away, apparently tori had the same idea because all I heard from her was a scoff as well.

After cat left we all pretty much went inside making idle small talk ,we all donned our gowns and stupid hats , and just as it was about to start cat took her place next to sinjin ,but after a stern look at him from me ,I got them to switch places, our names were called in alphabetical order of course ,beck looked directly at me when he got his diploma ,and when I got mine I looked behind me to see cat just walking up the steps nothing but pride in her eyes , I looked to the crowd and saw beck looking at me quizzically so I smiled at him and sat down ,of course tori was valedictorian ,cat wouldn't stop laughing at the fact that she would be the valedicTORIan , tori gave a great speech about how we all should follow our dreams, how we should let nothing or no one get in our way ,no matter what we had to do to get our dreams "_oh you have no idea "_ I thought at I looked at cat , the look on her face told me that she had the same thought , after the ceremony we stayed behind for a little while to say goodbye good luck to all of our friends ,with promises to visit colleges and spend summers and Christmas together ,at around 5 ,me and cat made our way out the building

"Wait! Hey jad- waits!" Beck called as we made our way out

"Babe, we really need to go" I say quickly

"So that it then, you're going to leave without even saying goodbye to your boyfriend"

"Beck, listen, me and you ...we are going to work out anymore, I'm sorry" I knew what I was doing, I'm breaking all connections with him

"But Why! Jade we ar- we were just starting up again god I should have known this would happen!"

"Beck I'm sor-"

"No I don't want to hear it, this is probably for the best, long distance never works anyway" and with that he walked away

"Well that was ...awkward" said cat "now come on we have a plane to catch!" she grabbed my hand and we made our way back to the truck, we drove to the airport in near silence, cat watched the streets of Hollywood, she looked kind of sad

"Hey, you ok?" I asked with concern

"yea I'll be ok ,just saying goodbye to everyone ,it's was kind of heartbreaking ,tori ,andre,Robbie,rex ,sinjin,sikowitz,hell even beck! It was just hard saying goodbye"

"well it's not like its forever right ,I mean I'm being forced to attend Vega's Christmas party this year ,so we'll see them then at least, so come on smile kitty cat please, for me? "

A smile crept onto cats face ,just as we pulled up to the airport ,there was a valet waiting for my truck ,I pulled our carry on out from the bed of the pickup , we had everything sent to new York already so the only things in our carry on were essentials ,we checked in for our flight ,our parents weren't there because, well because we told them we were leaving tomorrow ,I'm sure they were thrilled with our _we left for san Fran early ,byeeeee love you!_ Notes but that didn't matter ,the only thing that mattered was me and cat ,starting our lives ,together ,how I hoped it would stay for a very long time , the only main issue we had was that security kept stopping cat just to see if she was old enough to be getting a flight on her own "_come on people!" _I thought_ I mean I know that she's short but seriously!"_ we eventually got on the plane ,the ride was boring ,some kid was crying behind me and the food was crappy but eventually we landed and tried our hardest to hail a cab but they kept going past us

"Having trouble?"

We turned around to see a girl behind us, about 16 maybe, looking at us expectantly, it took me a minute to see that she was looking for an answer

"Oh! Umm... yeah" i answered after a minute

"Where are you headed?"

"Upper east side 84th and queens, the dilutee plaza" (A/N I have no idea if this place exists, I'm English we are rubbish at geography)

"All right wait a sec"

The girl pulled out her phone and held it to her ear after a few rings, someone answered

"Uncle tony! Hey yea it's me, you on service? Great can you come get me and a few other people at the airport? All right see you then, ok, ok, alright I will, bye"she hung up the phone "all right my uncle will be here in a sec ok ... oh! And I'm mori, by the way, mori angeletti"

"Jade west and this is my girlfriend cat valentine" i said openly and proudly, but still with weariness in my voice of calling cat my girlfriend.

Mori wasn't even fazed.

"Well she's awfully quiet isn't she?"

"She's just shy, once she gets used to you, she will be more comfortable to be her strange peculiar self" it was true, cat was deadly shy of strangers she was currently hiding behind me

"I'll be waiting – oh here's my uncle" mori said as a yellow taxi cab pulled up by us

Mori got in the front and hugged her uncle, me and cat got in the back, mori's uncle spoke with a thick New York accent, while mori apparently, did not.

"Head home tony!" mori shouted suddenly I was hit with a sense of fear, home? As in their house? Not our apartment? We're being kidnapped!

Mori seemed to read my thoughts "relax we aren't kidnapping you guys, you said the dilutee building right?" I nodded "well that where me and my uncle live as well, so at least you've already met your neighbours!"

I relaxed with ease and watched as new York city flew by through the window ,it was strange ,we'd only been here a few hours ,but already this place seemed like home, I felt comfortable here ,and when I felt cats hand on my knee ,I could tell she felt it too ,the car stopped outside a large building, it was old, yet modern at the same time ,I liked it.

We all piled out of the car and mori said goodbye to her uncle as he drove off, I was still curious though, where were mori's parents? , did she live with her uncle all the time? _Come on jade you just met the girl! Save that question for a later date ok?_ I thought to myself as we climbed the stairs, mori wasn't kidding when she said we were neighbours, we lived directly across the hall from one another!

"well here you are ,apartment 14b ,I don't think you guys have food in their so you're welcome to come over later for some pizza ,and other questions or anything you want to know, don't hesitate to knock ok ,ill see you guys later" mori opened her apartment door and closed it with a smile and a wave

"she seems nice " cat said as I unlocked the door, I opened it and my mouth fell open in shock ,this place was amazing ,it had already been fully furnished with all our stuff ,I regained focus when cat squealed and ran towards the couch and flipped on the TV ,I chuckled slightly and followed her.

With my new house, my new friends and my small redhead, mine and cat's new life was turning out pretty good so far.

A/N ...ummmm (blows the dust off) hey guys? I'm really sorry I've been neglecting this story, I've had friend issues and physiological issues and GCSE exams on top of that! I promise ill try harder to post more often I promise ,just ...bear with me ok guys , I hope this good enough for you ,post me some reviews if you please


End file.
